


无题

by OriginalRiiiver



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalRiiiver/pseuds/OriginalRiiiver
Summary: aboSM我单刀直入地说了，这是作者泄愤向，有暴力，有流血，受不了不要往下拉不适不要看，看了不准骂
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 9





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> abo  
> SM  
> 我单刀直入地说了，这是作者泄愤向，有暴力，有流血，受不了不要往下拉  
> 不适不要看，看了不准骂

孙彩瑛进屋的时候名井南已经在等她了。她们约在名井安排的近郊一处像是LOF的房子里，屋顶挑得很高，原本该是两层楼，日光灯遥遥地吊在顶上往下照着，天窗也开得远，整个地方透出一股介于白昼与黑夜之间的暧昧感。孙彩瑛就近停好车，戴墨镜走过来。她最近风言风语缠身，这里地广人稀，很合她的意。

南一向是最知道如何体贴她的。她们做了很多年队友，彼此知根知底，分化也很配合两人之间当时氤氲的那层说不清道不明的窗户纸，她是Alpha，而南是Omega。这些年度过了数不清的易感期，南不太会在除此之外的时间把她约出来，不过也许是提前了，这些事，都说不准。孙彩瑛在推开房门前不禁满怀柔情地想，不管怎样，我都会满足她的。

名井看她进来，含着笑走近她，两人先交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻，这是她们之间保持很久的习惯。接着名井伸手揽住孙彩瑛的腰，两人抵着额头厮磨了一会，名井动手去脱她的小西装，露出里面整饬的白衬衫和挺括的领带，手往下去解她的皮带。

孙彩瑛今天穿得很帅气，金发随手扎成一个揪，刘海从一侧很长地垂下来，衬着她小巧的英俊的脸。名井吻着她的下颌，手已经伸进裤子里，隔着底裤握住她胯间软软的一团，孙彩瑛低头吮她的唇瓣，舔了舔上面精巧的小痣：“这么急？”

“嗯。”名井脸颊有些潮红，不好意思地应了一声。她松手，不知从哪里摸出一条黑色的带子，丝绸质地的。那是一条眼罩。

“今天玩点不一样的吧？”

她吻着孙彩瑛，将眼罩系在她眼前，手很稳地打了一个复杂的结。孙彩瑛在眼罩里眨眨眼睛。遮光性出奇地好，光线一点点从她余光里退出去，最终她沉入一片黑暗。

名井柔软的嘴唇退开了。

没有任何声音，视线被阻断之后，听力本能地变得更加敏锐，孙彩瑛却捕捉不到名井的任何动作。她茫然地在原地站了一会，开口呼唤：“南……？”

话音未落，左脸突然划过一阵剧痛，孙彩瑛的头猛地偏到一边。过了半秒钟，火辣辣的麻木感才从侧颊烧起来。

她难以置信地张着嘴，伸手摸了摸被打了半边脸。

她被扇了一耳光。

她想说话，还没开口，又一耳光扇过来，这次是右脸，而且用的是手背。孙彩瑛毫无防备，只觉得风声在她耳边炸裂开，半边脸又麻又痛，比刚才那一耳光更用力。

孙彩瑛有些害怕了。她往后退了一步，又是一耳光扇过来，她想躲，但把握不好方位，反而迎上去，这一耳光刮得她耳根也跟着作痛，几乎耳鸣。她捂着脸，蹲下来。

她已经被打懵了，两颊火辣辣地疼，脑袋里嗡鸣一片。高跟鞋的声音由远及近，孙彩瑛瑟缩了一下，名井在她面前蹲下来，眼神还是很柔情地望着她，仿佛刚才那毫不留情的三个耳光不是她扇的。太用力了，她自己的手也微微作痛，骨节位置白皙的皮肤泛出红色。她伸手，不顾孙彩瑛的颤抖，摸了摸她有些肿起来的脸，语气很怜惜：

“疼吗？”

孙彩瑛已经在眼罩里眼泪汪汪，捂着脸点点头。两行眼泪浸湿眼罩的边缘，一道很细的水线顺着红肿的脸颊滑下来。

名井突然反手又是一耳光。这一下也没收力气，抽中脸颊的肉响很清脆，在空旷的房子里回荡开。

“不许哭。”名井很温柔地说，“不然后果会很严重。”

她直起身，居高临下地看着孙彩瑛。名井今天戴了浅灰色的美瞳，虹膜颜色很浅的一圈，显得她的视线很漠然。

“起来。”

孙彩瑛不敢磨蹭，急忙站起来。

名井伸手解开她的领带，扔到一边，接着是衬衣和长裤。孙彩瑛胯下原本被名井用手摸得有些硬，此时软软地伏下去，很小心地坠在腿间。她一丝不挂地光脚站着，稍微有些冷，接近小麦色的皮肤上浮起一层细小的凸起。

名井牵住孙彩瑛的手，像往常那样将手指挤进她指缝，很亲密地扣起来。但孙彩瑛脚步很犹豫，她不敢跟着名井向前走。黑暗变得很沉重，她眼里包着泪，努力克制着不让它们流出来，手上跟名井较了点劲，拽着她不肯动。

名井回过身，垂下眼帘扫了一眼孙彩瑛手腕处因为微微用力而绷起的青筋轮廓。她索性也不走了，抬手捏住孙彩瑛的下颌，太用力了，捏得孙彩瑛下颌有点疼。名井力道很强硬地将她的脸往上扳了一些，低头凑近她。两人鼻息交错，孙彩瑛呼吸很急促，在她手里发着抖，名井的视线滑过她被留下指印的脸颊，张口咬住她的嘴唇。这不能算是吻，名井发了狠去咬她，孙彩瑛发出吃痛的呜咽声，一手推着名井想把她推开，名井丝毫不为所动，孙彩瑛绝望地闷哼了一声，铁锈味从两人嘴唇贴合的位置蔓延出来。

名井撤开一些，端详孙彩瑛嘴唇上新鲜的伤口，鲜血一点点涌出来，孙彩瑛下意识地不断去舔，怎么也舔不干净。名井看着她，不由自主想起些什么，心里的火冷冷地烧着，突然又抬手给了她一耳光。

这一耳光抽得在房间里有回声。

“跟我走。”名井重新捏住她的下巴，很柔软地咬着韩语发音，像是在哄她，“别让我说第二次，你会后悔的。”

孙彩瑛轻轻呜咽着，头还保持在被那一耳光抽得偏到一边的位置，低垂着小声啜泣。她不敢太大声，也不敢让眼泪流出眼罩，一手被名井牵着，一手不断去擦渗出来的眼泪。

名井冷淡地看着她哭得鼻头通红的可怜样，唯一的仁慈是没有因此再给她一耳光。她将孙彩瑛带到提前准备好的架子前，架子是特制的，很有韧性的硅胶材质，一人多高的十字架，很方便绑缚的一个装置。麻绳也是提前准备好的，日式绳艺常用的种类，三股拧成的很粗的一根，在身体上收紧的时候会微微陷进去，留下一段时间内难以消除的绳印。

名井将孙彩瑛的胳膊架起来，把她牢牢地绑住。绳子在胸前交叉，在背后打出几道结，又绕到身前去压在两侧腹股沟的位置，露出大片的胸口和腰腹，两个乳房各自被困在绳子结成的圈里，看起来比平常饱满一些。名井弯腰去绑孙彩瑛的两条腿，强迫她把膝盖曲到极限，小腿肚紧紧贴着大腿，脚后跟也抵住腿根，双腿向两侧分开，把腿间的性器完全敞露出来。

“南……”

孙彩瑛被迫摆出这种羞耻的姿势，即便看不见也觉得难堪，她不顾名井之前的警告，抽噎着哭起来：“不要这样……”

名井走到她面前，很温柔地摸了摸她的脸颊。

“不要吗？”她语气很无辜，还有些奇怪的困惑，“我以为小彩很喜欢呢。在别人面前裸露身体的时候，不是很开心吗？”

孙彩瑛哽了一下，不敢再哭出声。名井看她像是明白过来的样子，柔和地笑了，凑过去吻了一下她肿得发烫的脸颊。

“所以也露给我看吧。”名井的手从她的锁骨开始往下滑，路过粗粝的绳结，抚摸到她两边柔软的乳尖，分别用手指粗暴地捏弄到变硬。孙彩瑛难耐地喘了一声，很短暂细小的一下，被名井捕捉到了。

“这也能觉得爽吗？”她问，伸手去摸孙彩瑛又有些抬头的性器，“小彩的身体比我想象得还要厉害呢。”

孙彩瑛被笼罩在黑暗里，不知道名井下一步要做什么，满心茫然和惶惑，在畏惧里轻轻发抖。触觉在黑暗中变得敏感，只是被名井抚摸她也一阵战栗。胸前被粗暴揉弄引起的快感让她羞愧得想要咬舌自尽，但她无计可施，只能被名井随心所欲地玩弄，也许是在她的注视下，孙彩瑛一点点地变硬勃起。

名井用刚抽过孙彩瑛耳光的手为她手淫。这件事她做过无数次了，知道孙彩瑛最喜欢被抚摸什么地方，她的指尖划过孙彩瑛的顶端，拇指轻柔地磨蹭上面敏感的小眼，另一只手不断套弄整根性器。孙彩瑛果然很快在她的视线里绷起大腿，性器颤巍巍地翘起来了，涨得很大，泛出兴奋的红色，往外低着水。

名井曾经觉得孙彩瑛哪里都可爱，可爱得要命，连会勃起长大的位置都长得比其他任何Alpha更讨喜。她过去很喜欢先用手帮孙彩瑛做，再含进来舔她圆润的顶端，孙彩瑛会在这时抚摸她的头发，不由自主挺腰往她口腔深处顶弄。

但过去只是过去。至少眼下的名井不会那样做了。

她心里忽然泛起一种难以言喻的酸涩，但表情平静得不起一丝波澜。孙彩瑛被她抚摸得高高翘起，难耐地哼出声音，名井却松开了手。孙彩瑛原本乱动的身体抵回到架子上，细窄的腰绷出肌肉轮廓，浑身浮出薄汗，微微喘着气。刚才被名井套弄得很亢奋，她一时之间连自己在哪里都忘了。

“这么快就要射了？”名井语气里有些调侃，孙彩瑛咬着嘴唇，低头没有吭声。其实时间并不算短，孙彩瑛只是丧失了时间观念，名井帮她做了二十多分钟，她已经很接近射精的最高点了。

名井打开一只精巧的盒子，从里面取出一根细长的金属针。细针的顶端是圆钝的，但如果被戳一下还是会觉得疼。她单手托住孙彩瑛的性器，抬头观察了片刻尚且一无所知的孙彩瑛，重新低下头，将针尖对准孙彩瑛性器顶端小小的、看起来不能容纳任何东西的入口，手腕非常稳定地把针一点点从那里推进了孙彩瑛完全勃起的性器。

孙彩瑛浑身一滞，眼泪迅速地浮上来。她能感觉到自己的性腺被什么东西刺进去了，一寸一寸地，很坚硬地插到她里面来，进得越深越是疼痛，把原本积累起来的性快感彻底驱散，射精的欲望被堵在里面，简直求生不能求死不得，疼得她快要发疯。

“名井南！”

孙彩瑛受不了地大叫，下半身却被绑得很死，丝毫不能动弹。名井没有理会她的挣扎，在她的惨叫声里很坚定地将针整根推进去，撑住她勃涨的性器。细针的尾端有一枚奶白色的小铃铛，很可爱地缀在孙彩瑛涨得发紫的性器上，随着她的挣扎发出清脆的响声。

“名井南……”

孙彩瑛的脑子全被下半身的剧痛占据了。她无法射精，整根性器都被插着，剧痛一波一波地从下身蔓延上来，把她折磨得连大叫的力气都没有了。她很痛苦地仰着头，呜咽着哭出声，忽然一股跟之前的耳光完全不同的锐利风声扫过来，她根本无法躲开，一道细长的鞭花在她身前炸开。

她细嫩的皮肤上立刻浮现出一道血印。这一鞭打在她肋骨处，很结实的一道，疼得像是把那一道皮肤给撕下来了。

“我告诉过你了，不准哭。”名井很可惜地说，“为什么不听我的话呢？”

“是因为小彩有更愿意听话的人吗？”

名井问着，又是一道鞭风落下来，在孙彩瑛身上对称的位置抽出一道鞭痕。

“还是因为小彩非要反抗我不可？”

鞭子抽下来的风声络绎不绝，孙彩瑛的身上腿上很快交叉着落下无数血痕。这些伤都不深，但抽到了底下的毛细血管，一道道的红色看起来很触目惊心。疼痛感也很结实，名井控制着甩鞭子的力道，每一下都不是大伤，但每一下都抽得孙彩瑛爆发出哀鸣。

“我是会生气的。”

名井的语气很平淡，像是在宣布她中午打算吃沙拉一样。她扬手再抽下两鞭，这两道鞭子抽得很有技巧性，只有凝聚了最大力量的鞭尖落下去，正好抽在孙彩瑛两个挺立的乳尖上。孙彩瑛痛苦地攥紧拳头，脑袋深深地垂下去，挨了抽的乳头却不知廉耻地嫣红地立了起来。不适宜的性快感被疼痛赶到下身，左右奔突无从发泄，性腺被细针完全堵住了，疼痛和快感交叉起来形成一种更难以忍受的痛苦，孙彩瑛抽抽噎噎的，眼泪完全浸湿了眼罩。

名井放下鞭子，随手拿起一本有孙彩瑛脸大的本子。那是她从别处拿来的速写本。

她放任孙彩瑛哭泣，孙彩瑛下体上的铃铛一直欢快地响着。名井翻开本子，看了两页，合上它直接抽到孙彩瑛脸上。

坚硬的纸壳封面扫过孙彩瑛的鼻梁，在上面留下一道血痕。孙彩瑛被打得偏开头，还在抽泣。她两边脸都红肿得发亮。

名井走过去看着她，她伤痕累累的身体，她下身被插着长针的性腺，她的眼泪和她的痛。名井的眼眶也变红了。她侧过头，靠到孙彩瑛的颈窝里，脸颊轻轻碰着孙彩瑛凸起的锁骨。

她曾经很爱磨蹭这个地方。

名井一言不发地张口咬住孙彩瑛的侧颈，咬出一道鲜血淋漓的牙痕，孙彩瑛浑身抖了一下，呻吟很细小，她已经疼得有些麻木了。

名井咬破她身上所有能咬到的地方。肩膀、手臂、胸口，尤其在她的好几处纹身上咬出好几个叠在一起的血印，血丝沾染上图腾，混着刚才名井刻意抽在那里的鞭印，几乎看不出原本的样子。孙彩瑛浑身泛着不正常的红，被狠狠咬过的地方浮现出一些淤青，她小声地啜泣，在名井咬破她皮肤的时候轻轻摇着头。

“小南，”她断断续续地问，“你消气了吗？”

“没有。”名井很温和地回答。她把孙彩瑛从架子上解下来，孙彩瑛此时已经浑身都是凌乱的伤痕，遍体鳞伤地按名井的要求跪在房子中间。名井拿来一支水淋淋的假阳具和一支皮拍子，在孙彩瑛精瘦的臀瓣上拍了两下，伸手取下被她哭得湿淋淋的眼罩。

孙彩瑛很不适应地眯着眼，过了一会才看清，周围全都是镜子，毫无缝隙地围着她。不管她看到哪里，都能见到镜子里赤身裸体浑身遍布伤痕的自己，跪在中央，腿间的性器还被迫硬挺着，缀着的小铃铛不断摇动出响声。

“喜欢吗？”

名井走近她。她衣冠楚楚，表情也很温柔，从背后靠近孙彩瑛，抬手用拍子抽了一把她的屁股。

“应该很喜欢吧，你看，很像艺术品啊。”

孙彩瑛用手肘撑着自己，难堪地低头，微微发着抖。名井手里的假阳具已经抵在她从来没有被用过的穴口。虽然提前在道具上涂了润滑，但这点准备工作根本不够。

名井从背后温柔地环抱住她，嘴唇贴近她的耳畔，咬字很温软：

“小彩的身体是艺术品。那个人不是这样告诉你的吗？”

名井一边说话，一边用道具强硬地破开孙彩瑛干涩狭窄的穴口，硬是把手里的东西插进她青涩的身体里。

孙彩瑛羞耻得浑身发烫，手臂绷出肌肉的轮廓，她咬着牙闷哼着，觉得自己被那根毫无生命力的巨大柔韧的东西整个将身体破开了。

这场性爱做得很激烈，孙彩瑛两边的臀瓣都被抽得发红，她的腰深深塌下去，臀部高挺地翘着被名井贪得无厌地侵犯。她性腺里的细针被拔出去，射出来的东西在乳白色里带着触目惊心的血丝，名井一手操着她，另一只手扯住她金色的头发，逼迫她抬头看着镜子里的自己。

镜子里的孙彩瑛很狼狈地跪着像狗一样被操弄，鼻梁上的一道血痕已经凝固了，脸颊上的指印清晰可见，被名井咬破的嘴角渗出鲜红的血痕，凝固在她尖削的下巴上。她浑身都是咬痕，血淋淋地印在原本光滑的皮肤上，纹过身的位置伤口尤其很多，浅红色的绳印和血红的鞭痕也交错着。她高抬着的臀瓣随着被名井操干的动作而抖动，穴口一塌糊涂，湿软地被操开了，道具每次抽出带出的软肉翻出充血的殷红，再随着道具被插进去。每一下操弄，孙彩瑛都被名井顶到最深处，她隐隐觉得自己小腹都突出了那个人造性器的形状，恬不知耻的爽利混着痛楚渗进她的四肢百骸，她被干射了三四回，现在已经射无可射，性腺可怜地往外吐着水。

“……南……”

孙彩瑛的眼泪从眼角两边流进鬓发。名井又一次狠顶进去，她松开手，那根粗硕的假阳具插在孙彩瑛原本不该被侵犯的穴口里。名井拍了拍她的屁股，只是这点微小的动作都引来孙彩瑛一阵颤抖。

“夹住。”

她简短地下令，孙彩瑛立刻绷紧腿根夹紧臀部。

名井俯身抱住她。

“小彩。”

她还是很温柔，和这么多年来的每一次都别无二致。名井念着孙彩瑛的名字，舔吻她的耳廓，再侧过头将自己的鼻尖埋进她刚才被毫不留情蹂躏过的打卷的金发里。

“很痛吗？”

名井问孙彩瑛。孙彩瑛僵硬着身体，很痛苦地呜咽着“嗯”了一声。

名井深深嗅着她的侧颈。孙彩瑛身上那股植物清香，似乎从来没有改变过。

“我比你更痛。”

名井说着话，滚烫的泪从她通红的眼眶里滚落，渗进孙彩瑛的发丝，倏忽消失了。


End file.
